Nervous
by insaneantics21
Summary: *Puppy-verse #20* Allie's long-term boyfriend, David, comes to Lima with her family on vacation.


I know I just did an Allie-centric story not too long ago but this was the only one I wouldn't have to make massive changes to in order to deem it publishable. =)

* * *

**-June 2033-**  
Allie Fabray had been nervous several times in her life. She was nervous when she started high school at LaGuardia in the middle of New York City. She was nervous when she auditioned for Julliard's dance program. She was nervous when she started Julliard. She was nervous when she started dancing in off-Broadway and Broadway shows. She was nervous every time she brought a new boy around to meet her mothers, although they had significantly calmed down since the first one.

The boy on her mind, though, was different than the others. They'd been seriously dating for over a year, he'd met her mothers and her little sisters, her little brothers, her father and step-mother, her aunts, and her cousins. He came over for dinner on a weekly basis and to barbeques and all of Allie's dance recitals and shows.

The twenty-three year old blonde stood staring at the front door of her former home and tried really hard to focus on the question at hand.

"Allie, are you going to stand out there or come in?" she heard her Mom call from the other side of the door. Allie was always amazed that such a small woman had such a huge voice.

Allie swallowed hard and went inside, smile plastered on her face. She was almost tackled by her twin sisters and she gave each of her mothers a hug and followed the pair to the kitchen after the thirteen year-old twins raced back into the living room.

"What's the occasion?" Rachel asked, hopping up on one of the barstools at the counter. "Did you lock yourself out of your apartment again?"

Allie chuckled. "No, Mom. I wanted to talk to you guys about something."

Quinn looked up from stuffing the chicken on the kitchen counter and swallowed hard. Rachel straightened up and folded her hands in her lap.

"I was wondering if you guys were going to Lima this summer."

"We'd thought about it," Quinn answered. "Why?"

"I…I was wondering if David and I could go with you."

"David, hm?" Quinn teased. "Is he still around?"

Allie blushed. "It was his idea. He's never met Pop or Grandpop or Nana Puckerman."

Allie saw the knowing looks in both of her mothers' eyes as silence filled the room.

"There's plenty of room in the van," Rachel said. "Of course you can come!"

Allie felt the nervous weight rise from her shoulders and she bounced a few times. She hugged Rachel and the brunette chuckled.

"Staying for dinner?"

"Don't I always?"

Two weeks later the van was packed and ready to go for the drive to Lima. Allie sat in the very back with her boyfriend, his hand clutched in hers. The young man with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes that had stolen her heart pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"Love you," he said with a smile.

"Love you, too baby."

"If you guys are gonna be gross the whole time, I'm gonna jump out of the van," Olivia said, turning around to show her disgust by fake gagging.

Allie responded by leaning over and pressing a kiss to David's lips, his stubble scratching her chin.

"Ew."

The blonde giggled. "You need a shave, babe."

"I didn't have time this morning, someone kept me occupied," he said with a grin.

Allie blushed and Quinn cleared her throat.

"That's enough of that," the older blonde said.

Allie watched the blonde woman's grip on the steering wheel tighten and the short brunette in the passenger seat reach over and take her hand.

The closer they got to Lima, the more nervous Allie got. David may have been really good at keeping secrets but it was fairly obvious what was going to happen in the next two weeks. The young blonde tried to contain her excitement the best she could but she would spontaneously smile at the thought.

After introductions to her grandfathers were made, the six guests were too tired to do anything but sleep. The twins got settled in the spare room, Rachel and Quinn in Rachel's old bedroom, and David on the pull-out couch in the den. Allie whined when David was the one to insist she sleep upstairs with her sisters, Quinn smiled as she smoothed out the blankets on the couch.

Allie waited for her mother to leave the den before grinning at her boyfriend and pressing her lips to his, despite the stubble.

"Babe, slow down," he said. "I'm not having sex with you in your grandfathers' house. That's like…no."

Allie scowled. "How am I supposed to go two weeks without you?"

"We'll think of something."

The blonde rolled her eyes and pecked his cheek. "Love you."

"Love you too, Al."

Allie bounced up the stairs, her blonde mother giving an approving nod before kissing her forehead and wishing her goodnight.

The next few days were spent visiting other relatives, David greeted all of them with huge smiles. Nana Puckerman lit up the second his last name fell out of his mouth.

"David Cohen," he said with a smile.

The older woman shrieked and hugged him.

"Allison! Why didn't you tell me he was a nice Jewish boy?"

"I didn't think it mattered, Nana."

The old woman scoffed and hugged David again.

A week into the visit there was a barbeque planned with just the close family at the Berry house. David was nervous. He'd been nervous before in his twenty-five years of life, sure, but this was different. He'd been nervous when he started at NYU, his father pushing him into a business degree. He'd been nervous when he told his father he was also going to minor in theater. The man had given him an unsure look but David had assured him that he'd still be coming to work at the family deli like had been planned since he was born. He'd been nervous when he auditioned for his first part in a small off-Broadway production and nervous when he got it.

He'd been nervous when he first asked out a young blonde dancer in the show company and she'd said yes and they met a few days later for dinner. He'd been nervous when she introduced him to her mothers and sisters and cousins and aunts. He'd been even more nervous when said girl's father came into town with his wife and their sons and he met them, too. Now, though, he was a little more terrified than nervous. He had a small black box in his suitcase that was possibly going to be the death of him.

Before dinner, he managed to pull Isabelle and Olivia into the den and he grabbed two crisp ten-dollar bills out of his wallet and dangled them in front of the girls' eyes.

"Here's the deal," he said. "I need you to get Allie out of the house after dinner. There's an extra five if you can get her to take the boys, too."

"Done," came simultaneously from the two thirteen-year-olds.

Dinner was loud, David was accustomed to the noise. His own family was large and loud and he felt right at home with the crowd gathered in the Berry's back yard.

"I swear I bought a gallon of ice cream," Rachel sighed as she came out to the patio.

"We'll go to the store," Isabelle said, darting to her older sister. "Allie can take us!"

"David, you want to come?"

"Ew," Olivia groaned. "I don't want to watch you guys make out the whole time. No boyfriends allowed."

"Hey, can we go?" Noah Jr. piped up, Elijah at his side.

Allie groaned. "Fine. Momma, can I borrow the van?"

Quinn nodded. "Keys and wallet are in my purse."

David gave a thumbs up to the twins before the five departed. He shoved his hands in his pockets and chewed his lower lip nervously and paced a few times.

"You okay, dude?" Puck slapped his back. "You look a little pale. You wanna go inside and watch the game? Indians are playing."

David shrugged. "I was wondering if I could talk to you…and Rachel and Quinn."

Puck's expression steeled. "Yeah."

Three minutes later, David was standing in the Berry's living room with Rachel and Quinn on the couch and Puck sitting in one of the armchairs. He gripped the small black box in his pocket and swallowed hard.

"I love Allie," he said.

It earned him three nods. Rachel reached around Quinn's waist and gripped tight.

"I just…I love her a lot. And I want your permission to give her this."

David pulled the black box out of his pocket and Rachel squeaked and took it from him.

"I want…I want to ask her to marry me."

"Oh my God, Quinn, look at this ring. This is amazing!"

"It was my grandmother's."

David wrung his hands as Rachel stared at the ring, Quinn stared at Puck, and Puck stared at him.

"What is it you do?" Puck asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'm part owner of the family deli and I do a little acting. I have a business and theater degree from NYU. I'm financially stable, I hardly have any debt left over from college. My family loves Allie and I love her with everything I've got. I won't ever hurt her, I'll take care of her the way she deserves and I'll support her in anything she does. She's talked about a spring wedding so it would be a pretty long engagement…"

"Dude…calm down. Stop rambling or I'm gonna say no."

David snapped his mouth shut.

"What do you think, Baby Mama?"

David's eyes shifted from Puck to Quinn and the blonde took a deep breath.

"Okay," she said as she exhaled. "I…yes."

David smiled and his eyes moved to Rachel. The short brunette stood and David cowered a little. Although he was a full foot taller than the woman he was still petrified of her. She handed him the box and he tucked it back in his pocket. With tears in her eyes she launched herself at him in a full hug. He was taken aback but raised his arms and hugged her back. When she pulled away she sniffled and reached up to pat his shoulder.

"Permission granted," the short brunette said.

Puck stood and offered his hand, David took it in a firm handshake.

"You better be good to my baby girl," Puck said. "She's got a lot of people that will kick your ass."

"You have my word." David turned back to Rachel who was standing with her arm wrapped around Quinn's waist. "And uh…I think I owe you a tub of ice cream. I…kind of bribed the twins to get Allie out of the house…I have a feeling they had something to do with the disappearance."

Puck smirked. "Nice job. I knew there was a reason I liked you."

All four occupants of the living room jumped when the front door opened and the four kids stampeded through followed by Allie with a bucket of ice cream. Rachel scurried to the young blonde and took the bucket then flung her free arm around the girl's neck and pulled her into a hug.

"I…missed you too, Mom," Allie said, eyebrow arched.

Quinn gave a soft smile as she walked by the girl and patted her arm, Puck nodded at David and hugged his daughter on his way to the kitchen. David held out his hand and Allie slipped hers into it. In his other hand in his pocket, David gripped onto the ring and took a deep breath as he led the way to the back yard. Every single occupant fell silent when he stepped out the back door, Rachel was bouncing and squeaking.

"I guess now's a good time," he said.

Rachel bounced a little more. David turned to face his girlfriend and smiled down at her.

"I love you," he said. "Allie, I love you with everything I have and I love your family and I want nothing more than to be with you for the rest of our lives. So," he pulled the box out of his pocket and knelt down to the concrete, "that being said…will you marry me?"

Allie shrieked and covered her mouth with her hands and stared down at the box. David watched her eyes dart to her father and mothers, all three of them nodded.

"Yes! Oh my God, yes!"

Applause came from the other occupants of the back yard as David picked Allie up by the waist and swung her around. With shaking hands he slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her.

"I love you," she mumbled against his lips.

"Love you, too."

A round of hugs and handshakes later the Fabray-Berry twins and the Puckerman boys were whining for ice cream. The adults finally pulled themselves away from the newly engaged couple long enough to serve it up and eat.

"Nice job, kiddos," David said as he approached the twins. "What did you do with the ice cream?"

Olivia smiled. "It's in the other freezer in the basement. I wanted to sell it for fifty cents a scoop."

"But I said absolutely not under any circumstances," Isabelle said. "We would've gotten caught."

David shook his head and handed over the fifteen dollars each to the two girls he had promised. They both smiled and skipped off. The young man smiled at arms wrapping around his waist from behind.

"You bribed my sisters to get me out of the house so you could talk to my parents."

"Maybe."

"Did you tell my dad?"

"Yeah, he was impressed."

Allie giggled. "He would be. He once made pot cupcakes so people would get the munchies and buy more of them."

"He's a cop…"

"He was in high school."

"That explains it." David turned around and wrapped his arms around Allie's waist and kissed her forehead. "So, the future Mrs. Cohen, you still up for a spring wedding?"

Allie smirked. "You've got to survive meeting the rest of the extended family, first."

"Is your Uncle Finn going to threaten me with his non-existent sniper rifle again?"

"Probably. But Uncle Kurt and Aunt Mercedes will threaten to hang you with silk scarves, I'll bet."

"Think they'd give us the scarves to use somewhere else?"

"Ugh! David! You can't waste designer silk scarves on that!"

"Shhh!" David giggled and put a finger over Allie's lips. "Seriously, I don't want your dad to kill me."

"You're such a man."

"Uh, yeah? I kinda thought that's one of the first things you noticed."

"It is and I appreciate it very much." Allie smiled and reached up to kiss her fiancée.

Rachel and Quinn watched from afar as their daughter looked adoringly at her fiancée. Quinn downed her third glass of wine and Rachel took the glass from her and sighed.

"Sweetheart, if this is going to turn you into an alcoholic…"

"I'm celebrating," the blonde said with a sniffle. She wiped the tears out of her eyes for the umpteenth time.

"Think of it as gaining a son, not losing a daughter."

"You're so cliché."

"But you love me."

Quinn grinned and turned to her wife. She pushed Rachel's hair back out of her face and smiled.

"I do love you. And if he loves her half as much as I love you then I suppose I can be okay with it."

"Now who's being cliché?"

"Shut up and kiss me, Berry."

Rachel smiled and obliged.

Allie smiled at her father and Anna who were sitting comfortably on the porch swing nuzzled together. She looked over at her mothers who were sharing an embrace followed by a kiss and the young blonde sighed and turned back to her fiancée and settled her head on his shoulder.

"Do you think we'll be that disgustingly cute in twenty years?" the blonde asked with a grin.

"I hope so."

Allie sighed, content with David's answer. She knew they would be. She'd been surrounded by nothing but love since the day she was born and she knew what it felt like and she just knew. She was nervous to start a new chapter in her life but she'd never been so excited to be nervous in her entire life.


End file.
